


Layover

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Goalies, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way to the NWHL tryouts Nana has an overnight layover in Minneapolis, but no place to stay. Noora just got back from Vegas and has a couch.</p>
<p>Basically it's goalies chilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Hand waving all the dates to simply summer 2015 so that things line up the way I want.

Nana checked her phone as she waited for her gear at the baggage carousel. She had good luck messages from her parents, her little sister, a few friends, and all of Team Japan. Scrolling through them made her smile and the butterflies in her stomach momentarily settle. It wasn’t that she was unaccustomed to international travel, just Nana always worried her English would fail her at a crucial moment and she’d get stuck. It wasn’t a rational worry, Nana had been speaking English for years, but it always made travel anxiety inducing, especially when she was alone.

“Fujimoto?”

Nana’s head jerked up at her name. Whoever it was probably wasn’t actually calling her, but she couldn’t help it. Looking around she spotted a blonde sporting a bun smiling at her from about ten feet away. Nana glanced behind her to see if the lady really was looking at her then tapped her own chest to confirm. Her hesitance seemed to make the woman’s smile widen.

“It is you,” she laughed, walking over to Nana.

“Räty,” Nana said, finally placing the other woman as they shook hands. She didn’t have a clue what Finland’s best goalie was doing in a random American airport.

“Most people call me Noora,” Noora said. “You should too.”

“Then you must call me Nana,” Nana said, trying not to feel shy. If her audition worked out she would be living in the US for the next year. She had to get used to strangers using her given name, that was the American way. The sooner she was used to the overly familiar behavior the better and at least right now she could practice with someone she knew.

“What are you doing in Minneapolis?” Noora asked.

“On my way to the NWHL international tryouts. Are you headed there as well?”

“No. I considered it, but the cap just is not enough money for me to sign. Not when I have three other options with men’s leagues for better pay. Two of them would even keep me in the US,” Noora explained.

“I see,” Nana said, even though she did not. She didn’t want to be rude, but she wanted to ask why Noora was here. “Then this is an even more pleasant surprise meeting than I initially thought.”

“Sort of. Mira and I just returned from our annual Las Vegas trip,” Noora said. She pointed to a tall woman in a fedora near the doors. “We’re waiting for Mira’s girlfriend to pick us up. How long is your layover?”

“My New York flight leaves tomorrow morning,” Nana said. She swiped through her itinerary on her phone. “Boarding is at 10:30.”

“That’s a long one,” Noora said, glancing at her watch. “Did you get a hotel room? Staying up all night to guard your things will leave you in poor playing condition for your tryouts.”

Nana shook her head. Her cheeks felt hot. She was too embarrassed to tell the Finn she couldn’t afford her international flight and a hotel room for her overnight layover. Being a female professional athlete Noora would understand, but Nana didn’t like admitting this sort of deficiency. Noora nodded, catching what was left unsaid.

“Good. Then you can stay at our place,” Noora said.

“No, I could not possibly impose,” Nana protested.

“Mira will be at her girlfriend’s and I would like the company,” Noora said. As Nana’s bags appeared, decked out in Team Japan logos, Noora pulled her larger bag full of pads off the conveyer belt. “I insist. I’ll drive you back to the airport well before your flight.”

“Thank you,” Nana said in relief. This would be much better than dozing off on top of all of her things.

They walked over to Mira. The tall woman glanced at her friend then did a double take. She stared at Nana’s goalie bag resting on Noora’s hip. The short Finn just smiled and patted it. Mira turned and looked at Nana. She waved feebly.

“Noora,” Mira said, drawing the word out like she was about to scold the goalie.

“You remember Fujimoto. She’s staying with us tonight,” Noora said in a distinctly unapologetic tone. Mira stared at her. She stared right back. They seemed to be communicating nonverbally. Finally Noora said, “I’ll carry your shit up to your room so you can just drop us off at home.”

“Fine,” Mira agreed. She nodded at Nana. “I hope you enjoy our home. You are welcome to anything in the fridge.”

“Thank you,” Nana said.

They waited in silence as cars pulled up to the airport and drove away. When one dusty grey sedan arrived Mira straightened and took off at a trot. Noora jerked her head at the car before following, leaving Nana to bring up the rear. As they approached the trunk popped open and a brunette got out of the driver’s seat. She ran around the car and threw herself into Mira’s arms. The Finnish defenseman dropped her bag to catch her girlfriend. They started kissing. Nana felt a little embarrassed at the public display, but Noora ignored it. She paused by her friend just long enough to grab her discarded suitcase then headed to the trunk. Noora waved Nana over as she put the bags in, then wedged the last of Nana’s luggage into the trunk for her.

“You sit on that side,” Noora said, pointing to the driver’s side. “Mira never leaves a lot of leg room.”

They got into the backseat and buckled their seat belts. Mira was still entangled with her girlfriend in front of the car. Noora gave them another minute before opening her door and shouted that they could smooch all they’d like after taking them home. Nana started to wonder if she would have been better off spending the night in the airport. Luckily Noora’s outburst seemed to do the trick and their companions quickly joined them in the car.

“Who’s this?” Mira’s girlfriend asked when she noticed Nana.

“Nana Fujimoto, Japan’s starting goaltender,” Noora introduced. “I’m taking her home with me for the night.”

“Wow, nice to meet you,” she said, smiling at Nana in the rearview mirror. She turned to Mira. “You weren’t exaggerating her pick up skills.”

“I never exaggerate any of my Noora stories,” Mira replied. Obviously neither of them understood the exact nature of their situation.

The ride to Noora’s place was mercifully short. Conversation was limited and mostly focused on the upcoming skydiving trip Mira and her girlfriend were planning. Nana was certain the woman’s name was mentioned, but she never caught it. She also didn’t want to embarrass her or Noora by pointing out they never finished the introductions, so she sat in silence.

When they arrived Nana and Noora got out. Nana made certain to grab both her bags before the blonde could. With Mira’s things she had enough to carry on her own. As Noora unlocked the door the others drove away leaving the goalies on their own. She told Noora to drop her things wherever in the living room as she ran her and Mira’s bags to their rooms. When she returned the pair were at a bit of a loss at what to do.

“We have half a dozen hours or so to kill before bed,” Noora announced. “How is the jetlag?”

“Fine,” Nana said. By her internal clock it was late morning.

“Anything you would like to do in the Twin Cities?” Noora asked. “It’s the wrong time of year to catch a hockey game, but we could just go see the sights. I am certain we have sights to see.”

“Please do not trouble yourself on my account,” Nana said. “The fact you are putting me up for the night is more than enough. What if we did whatever you would have normally done today?”

“I had planned to lift weights, but I would much rather watch a movie with you,” Noora decided. Nana found herself herded back toward the door. “Come on, the walk to the theater will do us both good and the best movie of the summer just opened. My treat.”

“Okay,” Nana agreed, coming to the realization she had given Noora free rein to plan their evening.

It turned out a walk was exactly what Nana needed. In the past twenty-four hours she had flown from Japan to California and then to Minnesota. Both flights had multiple delays and on her second flight she had been crammed in the middle seat between two older overweight men. Nana couldn’t remember the last time she had been so grateful for being slight, but even she needed to stretch her legs. A nice long walk to the movie theater, St. Anthony Main, on a warm cloudy day was the perfect remedy.

They walked in mostly silence. Noora let Nana drink in the scenery. Everything was lush and green with trees lining the boulevards. A few people gardened in their highly elaborate yards as a handful of children played; otherwise the neighborhood was quite empty. That made it a peaceful walk where Nana could collect her thoughts. Normally she liked to do that during her morning stretches, but traveling disrupted her schedule and she had to skip them. The only time Noora broke her contemplation before they reached the theater was to point out a family of bunnies hiding under a hedge. That was worth the interruption.

When they got to the theater Noora not only bought their tickets, but also got them a large popcorn and soda. When Nana protested Noora said that they had just walked for almost an hour and she knew that if she was hungry Nana had to be too. That made Nana admit Noora was right. As professional athletes they both needed to eat every couple of hours. When they reached their theater Nana realized she and Noora were not their film’s target demographic. The room seemed to be about half full and as far as Nana could tell they were the only adults without children. She wondered what children’s movie could possibly be the movie of the summer. When the film finally started and she saw the title Nana groaned.

“You brought me to see _Minions_?” she asked.

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Noora gleefully whispered back. “This is my seventh time.”

_Minions_ was better than Nana expected. The movie wasn’t even in her top three films of the summer, but it did make her laugh a few times, which was better than she had hoped. It was slapstick with a sweet ending, something that only half held her attention. Actually, watching Noora was more entertaining than the film. She stared at the screen with rapt attention and whenever something particularly dramatic or entertaining was about to occur Noora bounced on her seat in anticipation. It was almost a shock to the Japanese goaltender that Noora willingly left the movie twice to refill their popcorn and coke. Noora explained that as much as she loved the little yellow critters she wanted to ensure Nana got the proper “full experience” watching _Minions_. Nana found that mindset touching, though she didn’t understand how the minions inspired such devotion.

When Noora took her out for sushi afterwards Nana asked her about that. She just wanted to know what attracted her to the little yellow miscreants. Upon hearing the question Noora sat back and stared thoughtfully at her unagi. Nana looked down at her own tuna sashimi. Maybe she had insulted the Finn by questioning her tastes, but Nana didn’t think so. She didn’t look particularly upset and under the circumstances Nana’s question was perfectly reasonable.

“I like them because no matter what, seeing their faces makes me smile,” Noora said at last. “I put them on my mask just so that I would always be in a good mood going into a game.”

“Ah,” Nana said. She hadn’t known that. The last Nana heard about Noora’s career was her retirement announcement at Sochi and assumed she was still rocking her lions mask. After all, Nana hadn’t changed her mask design yet, though she would if she got an NWHL contract.

Noora ordered them another plate of ika rolls. They ate in silence for a while, which was nice. Nana liked the fact the Finn appreciated silence. The tables around them chattered incessantly. Noora used chopsticks like Nana, but she used them wrong. She held them like a pair of pencils and crossed them constantly instead of just lightly tapping them together when plucking food. However, Noora still seemed to be able to eat with them and she was buying her dinner, so Nana didn’t point out her error, even if she cringed every time Noora crossed her sticks.

“Something bothering you?” Noora asked when she noticed Nana’s eye twitching at the chopstick misuse.

“Your chopstick,” Nana began, unable to restrain herself any longer.

“I use them wrong?” Noora offered before Nana could say anymore. “Yeah, I know.”

“Then why do you not correct it?”

“This is just my form. It works well enough for me to eat, so why change?” Noora popped a roll in her mouth crunching loudly.

“Yes, but you could use them so much better,” Nana persisted. She lifted a piece of fish with pinpoint accuracy. “Forgive me for saying so, but your method is clumsy. You drop things and almost have to scoop your rice when it falls apart.” She picked up a single grain of rice to demonstrate the superiority of her method.

“No one taught me how to use chopsticks. I had to figure it out for myself,” Noora explained, shrugging. “There is not a lot of use for them in Finland. Once I could eat with them the habit cemented. I have tried using the correct form, but I have no control. I cannot even reliably line up my chopsticks, much less heft food. I prefer my flawed, but functional method.”

Being self-taught certainly explained Noora’s bad habits. It was so long ago now Nana couldn’t remember, but she knew her mother spent years teaching her proper table manners. She had learned how to use knife and fork along with chopsticks, but obviously that wasn’t true for Noora. Expanding one’s skill set was an admirable goal and the only way to improve was with practice. Insulting her technique would not make Noora change.

“I learned how to do a lot of things on my own, mostly after I was at school and no longer had my parents to do them,” Noora admitted with a laugh. She rubbed her wrist tattoo. “I make a lot of mistakes and fail frequently at new endeavors, but as long as I persevere and keep trying I will eventually succeed.”

“That is a good mentality.”

“The minions live by the same creed. No matter how many times they bumble around and accidentally kill their leader they don’t let that stop them. Against all odds they have the will and determination to keep going until they eventually push through to victory. I really respect that.”

“They have grit,” Nana said. That sounded like the meaning behind that term English writers liked applying to a certain type of hockey player. Nana wasn’t that sort of player and Noora had too much talent to qualify either.

“Exactly,” Noora agreed.

Nana smiled at her. She still wasn’t a minions fan, but she thought she could respect other people’s love of them a little better now. She definitely had a better understanding of her friend. They both reached for the same piece of sashimi. By all rights Nana’s superior chopstick skills ought to have won her the piece of fish. However, when she saw the look of determination on Noora’s face to pick up the slippery tuna she let go. This wasn’t hockey; Nana could let Noora have this victory. From the look of delight on the Finn’s face when she finally ate the piece Nana knew she made the right choice.

By the time they left the restaurant the night had cooled considerably and it was raining. Nana was dismayed by this change, but Noora just laughed. Instead of stopping at a drugstore for an umbrella or ponchos like a sensible person Noora had them run home in the rain. The Finn hooted and hollered as she splashed through every puddle in their path. Nana did her best to avoid them, but she was hit by a lot of Noora’s spray. Noora’s joyful glee was infectious and Nana was soon shrieking laughter as she gave chase. Noora spent more time looking back at Nana than paying attention to her surroundings. Nana was certain she’d be hit by a car, or at the very least get them lost. However, they made it back to the apartment safely and in far less time than it took to reach St. Anthony Main.

“You took me on a goose chase!” Nana accused. Noora shook like a dog, which caused the Japanese goaltender to push her onto the couch. She sat down on the blonde to keep her in place. “Admit it!”

“We just took a more direct route home,” Noora replied. Nana poked her friend’s side, which sent her thrashing.

“That means the earlier walk was a goose chase.”

“You looked like you needed a long walk,” Noora giggled. That made Nana tickle her harder. While Noora flailed and twisted to avoid Nana’s fingers she never actually told Nana to stop nor did she try to flee. Nana almost thought she was enjoying it.

“Are you suggesting I am fat?” Nana demanded, uncertain how else to take Noora’s words. Maybe the language barrier was getting in the way. She shifted a little leaning forward. She wasn’t certain when she started straddling Noora’s legs, but the other woman didn’t seem to mind.

“Never,” Noora said. “I simply thought you needed a long walk. In my experience I always need a little vigorous movement after a flight.”

“The walk was not particularly vigorous.”

“Then would you like to do something more athletic?” Noora smirked.

Before she could answer Nana sneezed twice. It was a high-pitched sneeze like the sort a mouse in a cartoon would make. That broke whatever moment they were having as Noora pushed her way off the couch and hustled Nana to the bathroom. She insisted Nana warm up with a shower then properly dry off, as she’d have to be in top form the day after tomorrow. 

While scrubbing herself clean Nana considered her current circumstance. Initially staying with Noora was simply a matter of convenience. She had been so relieved to see an unexpectedly familiar face and glad not to have to sleep at the airport, even if the offer came from a near stranger. Now things felt different after their evening out and Nana was beginning to think something more might happen during her stay. If she hadn’t sneezed on the couch Nana was sure Noora was about to offer… well, that didn’t matter anymore. The moment had clearly passed. Perhaps Nana was reading too much into Noora’s behavior—she barely knew the woman and even less about Finnish culture—and misconstrued perfectly innocent gestures. Best for her to keep things friendly; perhaps feel out the territory for future encounters. If she got her contract there would be lots of time to better acquaint herself with Noora.

While she was in the tub Noora thoughtfully brought in her bag of clothes. She left them just inside the door so as not to disturb Nana while she was bathing and allow her to dress in peace. When she emerged Nana found that Noora had also changed into pajamas.

“Ready for bed?” Noora asked.

“No,” Nana admitted. Her body was still on Japan time.

“Alright. We can watch something until you get sleepy.”

Initially they were going to watch something on the couch, but their earlier tussle left it soaked. So they relocated to Noora’s room. It felt extremely intimate in Noora’s room, especially as the Finn dashed around kicking underwear under her bed and shoving a half empty suitcase into the closet. From the way every part of Noora turned bright pink from the shoulders up Nana knew she was not an expected guest in here. That made her feel better about the situation. Maybe Noora was just as confused as she was.

“It’s alright,” Nana assured her. “My room back home is just as bad.” It wasn’t anywhere near as bad, but she didn’t think the white lie could hurt.

“It normally isn’t this bad. Just everything got really messy with the trip to Vegas,” Noora said. Nana nodded encouragingly. “I mean, I am messy, but this is worse than usual. I really was supposed to do our laundry today. At least the sheets are clean?”

“That is a very good thing,” Nana agreed.

They crawled into bed together. Nana got the side closer to the TV. It was also the side with the clearest path to the bathroom. She eased herself under the covers and fluffed her pillow. Noora sat on top of the sheets still too warm to actually slip under them yet. She grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and opened her Netflix account.

“What do you want to watch?” Noora asked.

“Something light hearted,” Nana shrugged. “Maybe something familiar? That way seeing the ending isn’t essential.”

“I do not know your viewing preferences, but I have just the thing,” Noora promised. Nana laughed when she recognized the opening sequence of _Kiki’s Delivery Service_. Noora gave her another wide smile that ought to belong on the Catbus. “Everyone has seen Studio Ghibli’s work.”

“What language are they speaking?” Nana asked when she didn’t understand the audio. The foreign words bounced off her ears like a puck off the pipes.

“Finnish. Oh right.” Noora paused the film, changed some settings, and then resumed it. Nana relaxed with a sigh and shut her eyes when the sound of her favorite voice actress reached her ears. She was surprised to see English subtitles when she opened them again.

“There is a Finnish dub, but no subtitles?”

“No they do, I just thought this would be more polite for you.”

Nana had to grin at that. Miyazaki’s familiar tale of a young witch soon swept her away. However, the story didn’t hold her as well as it usually did. Nana soon realized she was cold despite her hot shower. She wondered if Noora had any more blankets because she couldn’t believe how chilly the Finn kept her room. Noora must have noticed her shivering because she joined Nana under the covers. Suddenly Nana understood Noora’s temperature preference because it now felt like there was a bonfire in bed. She was sure she’d be overheated come morning, but for the moment Nana gladly pressed her back into Noora’s front. Noora wrapped an arm around her waist then pressed her face between her shoulders. As she fell asleep Nana thought she’d never be cold again.

Nana woke to the sound of a strange alarm. It was especially rude and intrusive because she had been having a wonderful dreamless sleep. She buried her face deeper in her warm squishy pillow and tried to ignore it. Thankfully something stopped the noise. Nana sighed in relief. A little later the alarm went off again. Nana growled into her pillow until it stopped.

“Time to get up, Nana,” Noora said, shaking her shoulder.

“No,” Nana whined.

“You need to get up, Nana, or at least let me get up.”

“Sleep is underrated,” Nana insisted, rubbing her face against her pillow. It felt less comfortably squishy than it had before, now seeming a little firmer.

“Nana, I am delighted you recognize just how great my tits are because most people do not appreciate them, but you need to let go,” Noora said.

That woke Nana up. She jerked her face away as it started burning. Luckily Noora looked more amused than annoyed about the face shaped imprint on her chest. Still, from the way she quickly sat up and adjusted her shirt to fully cover herself Nana imagined she was relieved to have full bodily autonomy again.

“Sorry,” Nana squeaked out, wondering if the cherry hue would leave her face before her flight.

“Don’t be. Most women are so focused on my abs and thighs they completely ignore my boobies,” Noora said. She laughed when her euphemism made Nana blush again. Then she slapped a muscular thigh, stood, and stretched. “Come on, time for our morning run.”

“What run?” Nana asked.

“It is 5:30, which is time for my morning run. You should come. It would be good exercise before being trapped in an airport and then a plane for many hours.”

“Okay,” Nana agreed. The plan was sensible. Besides, it had been days since her last run and she needed to stay in shape.

The run was at a faster pace than Nana expected. Despite being the same height Noora moved at a much quicker pace. She guessed it had something to do with the fact the Finn often ran with much taller people, if Mira was anything to go by, while Nana’s running partners were all roughly her size. The additional speed needed to keep up was invigorating and made the run into more of a race, as Noora was equally competitive. While Nana didn’t beat Noora on the run, she finished only slightly behind her and was confident that if she had known the route she could have bested her friend.

They both took showers when they got back. Noora went first despite Nana being a guest because she had much longer hair. Her waist-length main needed more time to dry out than Nana’s shoulder-length locks. While Nana showered and dressed for her flight Noora made breakfast. It wasn’t quite what Nana was expecting, as she usually had miso soup and rice. Instead Noora served some sort of awful protein drink called BioSteel, grilled steak kabobs, and two watermelon slices. Nana enjoyed the steak and watermelon, but didn’t like the drink. She ingested enough protein, health, and energy drinks for hockey and didn’t feel any reason to include it in her breakfast routine. Nana took two sips to be polite then left the rest of it to be dumped. Just as they were leaving for the airport Noora noticed the leftover BioSteel and chugged it. Nana was equally impressed and repulsed, as Noora had already downed a glassful with her own breakfast.

Despite the rush hour traffic they made excellent time back to the airport. Since Noora was on her way to work she took Nana to the drop-off site instead of the parking lot. Once the bags were checked in Nana still had almost three hours before her flight so there was time for a short goodbye.

“Thank you for all your hospitality,” Nana said.

“No problem, it was nice having you stay the night,” Noora said. “If you ever have another layover in Minneapolis look me up.”

“Certainly and let me extend the same offer toward you. Hopefully I can host you in New York, Boston, Connecticut, or Buffalo,” Nana said. They hugged.

“I’m certain one of the teams will sign you,” Noora whispered in her ear. “They would be crazy not to. Probably all of them will be clamoring for your glove, though I hope you take an offer with the Riveters or the Pride. New York and Boston seem like the most fun to visit.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Nana laughed as she released Noora. “Please, come for a visit or even just a layover. I can promise equal hospitality and perhaps even more vigorous activity.”

“Can you now?” Noora asked, eyes widening as her smile morphed into a smirk. “It was very nice getting to know you better, Nana. I look forward to seeing you again.”

“As do I.”

“I am flying through to Finland via New York in a month to see my family. I expect there will be a few hours’ layover,” Noora said. “Maybe I can see you then?”

“Count on it,” Nana promised, though she had nothing to base that promise upon. She’d have to take a page out of Noora’s playbook and do whatever she could to ensure New York signed her. She had the confidence she could do that, especially when she saw the gleam in Noora’s eye at her boast.

She leaned in and kissed Noora’s cheek goodbye. As much as she might like to dwell on their night together Nana turned her mind to more important things. Tomorrow the NWHL’s international training camp started and she had to give her best showing. Now that Nana had more than just career-oriented goals for acing it she was even more fired up to outperform the other candidates. After all, the best goalies thrived under pressure and Nana couldn’t think of a better motivator than Noora.


End file.
